mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Vaegirs
The Kingdom of Vaegirs is a faction in the Mount&Blade series ruled by King Yaroglek. The Vaegirs possess arguably the finest foot archers in the game and also include several tiers of reasonably good infantry and heavy cavalry. Vaegir troops prefer using two-handed weapons for an offensive advantage against their foes and live in the mountainous and snowy north-eastern boundaries of the map. The claimant to the throne is Prince Valdym the Bastard. The lords of the Vaegirs are called boyars, a title for lord in Slavic feudal nobility, in Warband. Vaegirs are the second oldest faction after Swadia. This faction has been in the game since version 0.202. Rulers Vassals Tactics Also see Kingdom of Vaegirs Tactics. Strengths *Superb archers and light infantry. *Reliable horsemen. *Strong on offensive capabilities. Weaknesses *Somewhat weak troops. *Few heavy infantry. *Poor defensive capabilities. The Kingdom of Vaegirs and the Kingdom of Swadia both have very similar troop trees, although Vaegir armies are, in general, cheaper to enlist and maintain, as well as being more numerous. According to Lezalit, the Vaegir people do not favor discipline or an organized command hierarchy, resulting in diverse but weak troops. Yet, Vaegir Marksmen are arguably the best archers in the entire game. Although not as strong in melee and has less health compared to the Rhodok Sharpshooters, they are the most accurate and boasts the fastest firing rate of all long range units in the game. Provided a superior landscape and numerical advantage, it is more than possible for the Vaegir Marksmen to devestate the enemy infantry with relentless salvo; it is guranteed that the rain of arrows will silence the enemy forces. It is also important to note, that because of their fast firing rate, they tend to run out of arrows relatively quickly during the battle (it is possible to tweak the arrow numbers by manipulating the game file). Therefore, it is recomended that they are ordered to hold fire untill the enemy comes within reasonable range. Ironically, although this very tactic is effective, it could also lead to infantry casualties when proper timing is botched. Troops Territories The factions which surround the Vaegirs are the Kingdom of Nords, Kingdom of Swadia and the Khergit Khanate. The capital of the Kingdom of Vaegirs is Reyvadin. The Kingdom of Vaegirs contains the following towns, castles, and villages: Note that, over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands, and the Kingdom of Vaegirs may gain more or less land. However, these places are the only places from which you can recruit Vaegir troops (without using a tweak, a script, or a mod that allows the recruitment of the current faction's troops). Inspiration The Kingdom of Vaegirs resembles medieval Eastern European civilizations, such as the Slavs, the Kingdom of Poland, the Magyars, the Rus', and the Republic of Novgorod. This is evident in the use of the title "Boyar", which was used for the highest rank of feudal Russia, and the tundra-like location. Strangely enough, though, although the Vaegirs resemble Eastern European kingdoms, they do not have access to horse archers, which the Rus', Poles, and Magyars frequently used. Vaegirs Category:Kingdom of Vaegir